


Was it a dream Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I… in love…

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: A young woman getting rid of her ex-boyfriend’s stuff, determined to erase him of her life, until she found a picture of them.





	Was it a dream Is this the only evidence that proves it A photograph of you and I… in love…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of a one shot I wrote a few years ago. It’s based on some lyrics of the 30 Seconds To Mars’ song Was It a Dream?. The characters are unnamed and not describe so the readers can let their imagination choose. The characters are OC. Feedback is appreciate. Enjoy !
> 
> Song of the title : Was It a Dream ?, 30 Seconds To Mars

I don’t know why now, I don’t know why I did it, but I had to. I had to get rid of everything that remind me of him, that remind me of you. I don’t even know how we end to that situation. All I remember is that before all of this, all that mattered was our love. Today, I have the feeling that it was just a dream, a beautiful lie. That’s why I decided, completely sure of myself, and without any doubt, to get rid of all the stuff we had together. But my beliefs just flown into pieces because of a simple photograph, fell from a book. A photograph from the time of happiness, taken by his older brother.

The couple onto it looks so happy, the beautiful young man has a charming smile on his lips, as for the girl he holds in his arms, she is glowing and has bright eyes. Today, I would be unable to smile that way, as on that picture that I’m staring for thirty minutes now. I’m never going to be as happy as I was in his arms. It was love at first sight, for the both of us. But now, it’s over. And still, I loved to drown myself into his beautiful eyes, in fact, I’d still love that now. If the question is, do I still love him, the answer is obviously yes. I tried to hate him by all means I thought it was possible to, but nothing works, I still love him so much. I kept close links with his brother, whom always treated me like his little sister.  
  
According to his brother, I’m not the only one to suffer from that situation, he feels bad too, but he is too proud to admit it, and as he’s the one who broke up, he doesn’t want to lose face and I don’t want him to think that I’m crawling for him to take me back. However, I must talk to him. I want to talk to him. I even need to talk to him, suddenly it becomes a need, as the fact of cleaning everything.  
  
I take my phone, and dial his number, but I stay frozen in front of the screen, I do not dare to press the button. No I can’t. I put my phone back on the table, but the temptation is so big that I took it back immediately. Still, I do not call. What if I ask his brother to do it for me. I don’t think that he will refuse. I erase his number and look for his brother’s one. It’s the voicemail, so I decide to leave a message.  
  
“Hi, you’re not available now but, call me back please. See ya.”  
  
I just hope that he will not take too long to do it. Then, I can’t get rid of nothing else, I don’t want it anymore. Again, I’m thinking about the past and of the fact that the only proof of all of that was not a dream is that picture of us. The only thing I manage to do is lie down in my bedroom, the photograph between my hands, and put some music.  
  
I wake up only during the evening. The first thing I notice looking at my phone, which stayed in the living room, is a message from his brother. I’m coming around 9 pm, if it’s okay for you. I answer him the next second It’s okay for me. I glance at the clock, I have time to make up, I will not open the door with disheveled hair and make up all over my face, nor the surrounding mess. I put the photograph on the table, and tried to ignore it, but it’s just impossible. It obsesses me, haunts me, drives me crazy. How can I disregard rectangle picture that I absolutely want to get rid of, but not wanting it and not wanting to forget it. I start by what’s, according to me will take less time, quickly make up and then clean up the mess, and by clean up the mess, I mean, put everything in one corner of the room.  
  
Time I do all of that, the brother already arrives, earlier than usual, and I’m not ready. I throw on the couch the mess in my hands and open the door.  
  
“Hi”, he says.  
“Hi.”  
  
I hold him in my arms, I’m glad to see him again. I let him come in the apartment while I close the door. When I pass the living room door, I notice that he stares at something on the table. The photograph. He reaches his hand and catches it. He looks right at me and I look down.  
  
“I suppose it was what you wanted to talk about.”  
  
I nod, biting my lower lip. His gaze goes around the room and spots the pile on the couch.  
  
“You tried, but you can’t manage of get rid of everything.”  
“Is that so obvious ?”, I ask.  
“He tried, and he can’t either”, he answered.  
  
This new shocks me, my back against the wall, I let myself slipping and sit on the floor. He does the same across me. The silence is in the room is heavy, there is absolutely no sound, we could hear a pin drop. Before I realize, my face is soak of tears, which started to drown by themselves. He scoots next to me and takes me in his arms. He waits for me to calm down and my tears to dry.  
  
“Do you feel better ?”, he demands.  
“A little. I soaked your t-shirt. I’m sorry.”  
“He doesn’t matter. The most important is to get through it. That’s funny, you’re the second person to cry on my shoulder today”, he chuckles.  
  
I wipe my eyes and stare at my friend as if I was seeing him for the first time.  
  
“I told you, my brother doesn’t manage to get through your break up too, except that, he was talking while crying, so it quickly became incomprehensible. The only things I understood were your name and the fact that he regretted it.”  
“That’s surprising. It’s not his kind.”  
“I know. I was surprised too. But, he’s my little brother and I know him better than anyone, better than he knows himself. You’re the first girl he regrets having break up with, and moreover, that he loved, and loves, that much.”  
  
I stay silent on the last point, I don’t know what to say or how to react. So he still loves me, even if he pretends he doesn’t.  
  
“He says he loves me, but he doesn’t show it and all that stays from our happiness, the last proof that we loved each other, is that photograph. If he loves me, why did he break up with me ?”  
“I think he was afraid.”  
“Afraid ?! But afraid of what ?”  
“Commitment. Last time he was into a relationship, it ended bad.”  
“Maybe it ended bad but I’m not her. I’ll not spend my time to put our relationship on/off.”  
“I think he’s pretty aware of that and that’s what’s scares him. Look, if you want to talk to him, I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thank you”, I sigh thankful.  
  
He stays a few minutes more, and after have promise me that he is going to talk to his little brother in order to see me, he leaves my apartment. I’m alone again in that big lifeless space, the glossy paper image between my hands.  
  
A few days pass without no news of my ex-boyfriend’s brother. I’m starting to wonder if he did what I ask him. One week now. Did he forget or is his stubborn brother hard to convince ? I’m desperate, when I’m home, I spend my time staring that picture, when I’m not, it obsesses me. My friends are worried, they try to make me forget him, tell me I need to move on, but that’s impossible, I can’t, and they don’t understand.  
  
When I start thinking that everything is over, what I was waiting for happens. One evening, when I come back home after a long day at work, a voicemail is waiting for me. Obviously, it’s from the brother, telling me that he accepted to see me. We have a rendezvous Saturday afternoon on the dock next to the carousel. A lump is forming in my throat when I hear were the rendezvous is, that’s where I met him two years ago, where we kissed for the first time, where the photograph had been taken. Finally, I don’t know if it’s a good idea, but I desired that moment so much that I can’t back off. This rendezvous makes me nervous that even before knowing what to wear, some outfit of some others would make him think that I try to get him back or something like that.  
  
It’s D-day. Finally, I chose something simple, a mere pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When I arrive at the dock, he’s leaning against the rail, facing me, his beautiful gaze lost in the distance and the wind rushes through his hair. He’s gorgeous. Even if his body faces me, he didn’t notice me because his head is turn to the left. I decide to approach, after all I’m not going to stay aside when I insisted on seeing him. I walk towards him, step by step, but he still doesn’t realize that I’m here.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
That simple word makes him flinched. He straightens and looks at me. I forgot that he was that tall, that his gaze was so beautiful and mesmerizing, that his lips gives me an irresistible want to kiss him and his arms to hold me tight against him and never let me go. After a few minutes that seems to be an eternity, he answers.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Awkward. None of us dare to look at the other, none of us talk. In fact, I’d rather be a thousand miles away than here, staring at my purple Converses. Come on girl, do something, that behavior is stupid, you’re both adults, aren’t you ? So stop acting like twelve years old.  
  
“So, how are you ?”, my question seems to surprise him.  
“I… I… I’m fine. You ?”  
“I’m fine too.”  
  
Told you awkward. And worse than just awkward, there’s awkward silence. At this rate, we will never manage to talk about our problem.  
  
“Do you want to walk a bit ?”  
“Yes, if you want to.”  
  
We walk, the only noise around us is the city away, and the seaside next to us, the waves crashing on the sand. I have to say something.  
  
“Look, if I wanted to see you, it’s because I have to talk to you.”  
“I know, that’s what my brother said. We should sit down.”  
  
He shows me a dock free of people. I sit on the edge, my legs above the water, arms cross in the middle of the wooden handrail and put my chin on my hands. He does the same and sit almost the same way. I stare at the horizon searching for my words.  
  
“I miss you”, that’s said, and I have no intention to stop now. “I was determined to get rid of all the memories of you. But I didn’t manage to. And the reason why I couldn’t bring myself to do it, it’s because I found that.”  
  
I stop myself in the middle of my sentence and took the photograph out of my pocket. I slide it on the clean wood of the dock. My fingers stay on the piece of paper in order to avoid it to fly away. His brushes mine. At the same moment, his eyes stick into mine, those two motion manage to make my whole shiver. That moment seems to last forever when only a few seconds had passed. He catches the rectangular picture and look at it for a while without saying a word.  
  
“So, is it all that last of us ? The only proof of our story ? I can’t stop asking myself if it was a dream. You left me overnight, without any explanations. I know what happened the last time you wanted to settle down with someone and I understand that you’re afraid. But I’m not her. And even if you deny it, I know that you still have feelings for me. Your brother told me. So now, I’d like to know if all of this wasn’t a dream with only that photograph which proves it, and also if there is only a chance that…”  
  
I don’t have the time to finish my sentence. His lips are on mine while away a thunderstorm bursts and rain starts to fall. But I don’t care, because finally, it was not a dream.

 


End file.
